


Devil's Breath

by SIX_Calavera



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Nothing sexually explicit - Freeform, Other, Suggestive, Tags only because of the subject matter, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIX_Calavera/pseuds/SIX_Calavera
Summary: There were a few moments before drugging Thea where Malcolm wanted to test the potency of his manipulation. It was certainly eye opening.





	

Thea had stepped away to go to the bathroom when Malcolm slipped the burundanga in her drink. Barely enough to fill the eye of a needle, but even that much would make her extremely vulnerable to suggestion. She'd comply with requests that would make her sober-self vomit. And that's exactly what Malcolm needed.

When she came back, Malcolm was the face of complete and utter serenity. Patiently awaiting the moment his daughter would take a sip of her drink. She would do anything he said, all with a smile on her face and then the next day she would have no recollection of anything she did.

Thea smiled sweetly at her father, as sweet as she could manage without falling into a complete sneer. She was still working out in her own head how their relationship would work. She was constantly trying to convince herself that he loved her, and that she should feel safe with him. And she did so for his sake, believing that perhaps they both deserved redemption. 

Thea brought the glass to her lips. She’d only remember feeling tired, she'd start to lose track of time until eventually she'd remember nothing except waking up in her bed.

Only a mere couple of seconds passed and her eyes noticeably cleared, and speech slowed to a stop. Her mind should be malleable now. The drug works scarily fast.

“Thea.” Malcolm started warily.

She looked no different, pupils weren't dilated and her breathing was normal but Malcolm had to make sure the drug had taken its effect before finally making his request.

“Yeah...?” Thea replied skeptically, her usual tone unchanged.

“Tell me a riddle.” Malcolm offered something basic, simple and inconspicuous, but something he could see Thea responding to with another question and a sarcastic smile.

She quirked her head questioningly, but was quick to oblige, “Ok, sure. What runs but has no legs, has a mouth but has no head, babbles but never speaks?”

Malcolm smiled triumphantly, he had expected Thea to scoff at him and grimace. But it looked like she was successfully under a spell, and completely unaware of it.

“That's easy. A river.” He answered.

Thea chuckled, setting her glass down on the table, the white powder seemed to have upped her spirits as well. “Yeah, I know. But, that's the only riddle I know by heart.”

Malcolm decided to take things further, to make sure that no matter how shocking the suggestion. She would comply without question. 

Malcolm narrowed his eyes. Dark thoughts coagulating in his head until they formed together into a request he knew would churn Thea’s stomach or possibly send her into a fit of spiteful cackling. And a very reliable way to gauge just how far he'd be able to push her while under the burundanga’s influence.

“Call me Daddy, Thea. Like you did with Robert when you were a little girl.”

Thea's face seemed to go blank, her eyes wandered for a moment before settling on Malcolm's face. A small smile began to creep onto her expression.

“Ok, daddy.” She chirped out easily, the last hint of hesitation dissipating.

It was...extremely effective...this...burundanga, It was frightening. As unlikely as it seems, the potency of the drug almost made Malcolm feel regret. It was just too easy, she was too willing. But this regret was overshadowed by the tone in his daughter's voice, the snapping of something inside of him that forced him to say, “Again.”

Thea chuckled, this time her hand reaching out to wrap around Malcolm's, “Daddy, what are you-”

“Thea, tell me you love me.” Malcolm barked. His brow beginning to twitch. This was...almost fun.... Interesting to behold, to say the least. He was controlling everything that made Thea... _ Thea. _

Thea’s eyes sparkled with a fondness that she never would have directed towards Malcolm if she were sober, “I love you, daddy.”

Malcolm began to feel a twinge of self hate in his gut. But he ignored it. It was just a nudge, something easily buried as he continued.

“Stand up.” He ordered. And Thea did so without hesitation. Her tight shirt, cut off just above her bellybutton, and jeans that clung to her as if they were soaking wet. The way she dressed irked Malcolm in the worst ways. 

Though he'd never tell her that to her face. He knew it would only piss her off and set her off on a rant about how he had no say in her life or any of her decisions. Or his it was too late to act like a dad now...that one was always difficult to argue against.

But for some reason, right now...he was loving the way she showed her body off. His daughter was becoming an extraordinary woman. She would be instrumental in his plan to absolve himself of his blood debt.

“Come here.” He continued.

Thea walked around the table, standing directly before her father.

“There's something you need to do, Thea.” 

Thea smiled, taking a seat on her father's lap and wrapping her arms around him.

“Anything, Daddy.” She replied sincerely. 

Malcolm gasped, his body tensing and his eyes wide. She was a blank slate in this state, and right now thanks to his suggestions she was actually enjoying being around him. She actually believed that she loved him with all her heart.

Malcolm swallowed, his arm snaking around his daughter's small waist. There would never come a time where he would be able to hold her like this, she would never have allowed, much less even considered it. This drug is truly something dangerous.

Malcolm leaned forward, planting a kiss on Thea’s cheek, letting himself buy into this lie that was brought by his suggestions. If only for a moment.

“Thea...” He breathed, tucking her hair behind her ear, nearly kissing her neck.

“Yes, Daddy?” She replied swiftly, as if this were something they did every day of their lives. 

Malcolm suddenly remembered himself, and the reason for all this.

He took a deep breath, “Kill Black Canary.”

“Yes... Daddy.” Thea’s face was serious, but as she leaned away to stand she returned Malcolm’s kiss. Planting her lips against her father’s, without a thought. Malcolm's hand suddenly tightened it's grip around Thea’s wrist with a gasp. Holding her there against him for a few seconds more before pushing her away and standing up after her.

Malcolm ran his hand over his face, his fingers resting on his lips. He felt the tiny plastic bag filled with more burundanga in his pocket, deciding he'd keep it close from now on.

“Let's hurry up then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a short documentary about Burundanga recently and it interested me so much with its dark nature that it reminded me of the twisted and complicated relationship between Thea and her Father and I added a little pinch of my own Devil's Breath for extra twistedness hah.


End file.
